Broken Perfection
by CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: Sequel to my story: Love, Secrets, Hurt, and Family. It's four months later and things are well. Until Lindsey is taken and their perfect lives are interupted. Can the team save their perfect angel, or will they forever be broken? RATED T just to be safe!


**A/N: This is my sequel to my story: Love, Secrets, Hurt, and Family. Hope you like it!**

Gibbs sat at his desk, tying a few loose ends on a case. Tony sat at his desk, sleeping. McGee's fingers barely moved on his keyboard and his eyes drooped. Ziva sat, half asleep, and stared at the ceiling. It was two o' clock in the morning on a Tuesday and the entire team was tired.

The only reason Gibbs wasn't as tired as his team was because he had drank a ton of coffee. Another reason was that he was looking at pictures of Lindsey Todd. Lindsey was Kate's daughter from years and years ago. Her father had abused her and Gibbs' team had tried to protect her. Her house went up in flames one day and she went inside. With her mother's old gun, she killed her father and Gibbs pulled her out of the house. Her and the team were very close, but Gibbs and her were closer.

He looked at pictures taken over the four months they had known each other on his computer. There was the picture of her and her soccer team when the won the championships. The entire team was coated in mud and Lindsey's smile was priceless. Then there was his birthday party. The whole team was there and she was sitting next to him, mouth agape in a smile. Gibbs could almost hear the laughter from that party.

Another picture was one he took of her and Abby. They were dancing in the lab and he couldn't help but laugh and take the picture. Lindsey was wearing one of Abby's lab coats and she looked so happy in it. The final picture was one he looked at over and over for a long time. It was Lindsey and him sleeping on his couch, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She had her knees up on his legs and they both were sleeping soundly. She had come over after having a nightmare in the middle of the night. She had them often and usually they were about her dad. It was Ziva who took the priceless picture. She had come over to pick up Lindsey and snapped the picture with her phone. It was his favorite.

McGee looked up at his boss and smiled when he saw Gibbs' face. It was the face he had when he looked at Lindsey or thought of Lindsey. McGee flipped through his own photos on his computer and found the perfect one. He clicked and brought it up on the large screen for everyone to see. Gibbs looked at it and smiled.

It was a picture of the team in their gear. Everyone wore their NCIS hats and jackets. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer all wore lab coats and the NCIS hats. Then there was Lindsey. She wore an NCIS jacket and hat and stood with the team, like she was a member. In a way, though, she was. The group stood in a line behind her with Gibbs' hands on her shoulders. It was a great picture. Ziva started giggling at the picture; Tony woke up at the sound and noticed the picture. He laughed. McGee smiled at everyone's reaction and he smiled at the picture.

McGee brought up one more picture and it made the room fill with heavy laughter. It was a picture of Lindsey doing her favorite thing: training police dogs. She volunteered at the kennels often; helping the people there feed and groom the dogs and taking them on long walks. In this picture she was walking seven German Shepherds. She wore a pair of goofy sunglasses like all teenagers and she had her headphones in. She was dancing while she walked the dogs and someone from the newspaper took her picture and it was on the front page the next day.

She loved helping the officers train the dogs. She taught some of the dogs their basic commands and had even been given her own future police dog to train by herself. She cried the day she was given the young dog. She named her Cinder for her dark gray back. That, with her brown fur and gray muzzle made the dog beautiful. Gibbs and the team hung out with the dog often and Gibbs learned how close man's best friend and a human could get. Lindsey and Cinder were inseparable.

Ziva turned to her own computer and brought up a photo. She put it up on the big screen for all to see. It was a picture of Lindsey and Tony holding up a trophy in laser tag gear. They had entered a tournament and won the championships. Both were smiling and staring at the camera. Tony started to laugh and placed his head on his desk.

"Most fun ever." Tony choked out the words as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. Gibbs smiled and Ziva rolled her eyes. McGee held up a hand and formed the shape of a gun. He aimed at Tony.

"Pwew, pwew." McGee fired his fake laser gun and Gibbs burst out laughing. Ziva laughed and covered her mouth. Tony put his head on his desk and his body shook with every bellowing laugh. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and looked at his team. They had been happy before Lindsey came around, but after she did, everything was perfect.

Gibbs phone rang and he shushed his still chuckling team. He picked it up and answered, still smiling. "Hello?"

A weak, tired voice answered him. The voice was squeaky and young. It was also familiar, too familiar. "Gibbs? Gibbs, is it you?"

He stood up quickly and his smile disappeared. His team noticed and watched him with worry and confusion. Gibbs stared at McGee and motioned to McGee's computer and then to his own phone. McGee understood and began to track the call. "Lindsey. It's me, I'm here. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Lindsey started sobbing. "Oh God, Gibbs! I don't know where I am and their going to find me soon." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Gibbs was getting worried. "Who are they, Lindsey? Who are these people?"

"I don't know who they are but they have a bunch of guns and knives. They have whips and lots of rope, too. I'm really scared!"

Gibbs tried to sound calm though it was a tough job. "It's okay; we're going to find you."

Lindsey took a deep breath. "Hurry." Then she gasped. "No! Please, don't hurt me. Just let me leave! No." That's when he heard the gunshot and heard Lindsey's earsplitting scream. The phone fell to the pavement but then someone picked it up. It was a man.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. If you want Lindsey back then you're going to have to follow some detailed instructions as you watch her die. Enjoy your night." The call ended.

Gibbs screamed into the phone "You sick bastard!" He closed his phone and looked at McGee but saw him shake his head.

"I tracked it to a location but now they have shut off the phone and I can't track it anymore. What's going on?" McGee asked the question the whole team was thinking. Gibbs looked at the big screen and stared at Lindsey's smile.

"Lindsey's been kidnapped."


End file.
